


Yui's Obese Dick Juice Factory

by Tas_tan



Category: Zettai Junpaku Mahou Shoujo
Genre: Ageplay, Blowjob Face, Cervix Penetration, Cum Inflation, Cumplay, F/M, Filth, Loli, Pubes, Smegma, Stomach Bulge, Sweat, bbm - Freeform, musk, slutwear, throatfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tas_tan/pseuds/Tas_tan
Summary: Yui Arata from Raita's Zettai Mahou Shoujo series loses the sweepstake for her beloved Asai, and as a result ends up in a wildly perverse relationship with her adult male gym teacher: a known lolicon with an unwashed cock large enough and virile enough to fulfill the needs of any budding sizequeen.





	Yui's Obese Dick Juice Factory

In spite of the life that she was required to live and the manner in which she lived it, Arata Yui remained a young woman prone to self-judgement. Whether to her gain or detriment, she often found herself looking at her 'self' as a whole and measuring this individual with a scale far too stringent and scrupulous to be applied to a pre-teen girl.

Her doing so was reflexive. Only a few short years into self-awareness and sexual development, her 'value' as a female member of society was not yet known to her. The value of her peers, however—the young women that she surrounded her at school, work, and even the world at large—seemed much clearer to her. Through her eyes, these young women appeared as enviable 'goal posts' whose positions were so uniquely endearing that one such as herself could not hope to match them.

If unfairly 'slanted' towards inferiority, the perspective that Yui held within herself was one rooted in reality. The years that she had spent as a junior idol had surrounded her with other girls driven to attain the same definition of 'success' that she desired for herself. When not amongst them, her status as a Mahou Shoujo—one of the youngest of an elite class of women sworn to protect humanity from the inhuman scourge known as 'Sex Fiends'—planted her amongst older girls more seasoned within her secondary line of work. On a near daily basis, every angle of her reality was occupied by an example; an individual whose circumstance was similar enough to her own to set pangs of uncertainty rippling through her heart.

_Am I working hard enough? Am I popular enough? Am I strong enough?_

_How can I be more like her? How can I make the people who are counting on me happier? How do I become better than I am now?_

For Yui, these pangs of uncertainty took on the form of self-directed questions. Posed by her waking mind after most all of her interactions with friend and peer alike, their contents as combined with her mild and unpretentious nature moulded her self-image into one that required near-constant improvement.

Once, her view of herself and of others had rendered her incapable (subconsciously or otherwise) of achieving the improvements that she so desired. The importance that she placed on fulfilling her responsibilities as a Mahou Shoujo and Junior Idol ensured that she never failed at the tasks set ahead of her, but the ease and comfort enjoyed by her peers—prime catalysts for improvement within an area of interest—remained beyond her.

The first and only ‘break’ in her bleak circumstance came with in conjunction with Sasaki Asai’s injection amongst the Mahou Shoujo. The affection and devotion that he displayed towards her, though perverse and blatantly illegal, provided her with an emotional catalyst of her own: comfort with herself. More so than the magic that she siphoned from his presence, his attachment and interest in her—the Yui of the present as opposed to an idealized version of her from the future—allowed for her to make considerable strides within the roles that had been chosen for her. Better still, their time together created salient points of reference with which to steady herself whenever doubt crept into her mind.

The fact that Asai's interest was not limited to her was irrelevant. For as much as she wished to have him as a more significant partner, what she derived from simply being around him (or in many cases, being used a receptacle for his steaming and fermented desires) was potent enough for her to feel content with the turn her life had taken.

So significant were these years of interaction that what she gained from them remained with her long after their time together came to an end.

Perhaps expectedly, Asai's affection for her was not quite as ardent as what he felt for her older and more voluptuous peers amongst the Mahou Shoujo. Eventually, a change within the older male narrowed his attentions amongst the group to a single member of their ranks. From this point onwards, the 'others' became more friends than romantic and sexual partners.

Though slighted, none within this forgotten group could bring themselves to feel resentment towards their chosen friend or disappointment in themselves. Yui included, all of them came to terms with the happening in the same manner:

_“Given the opportunity to be with Asai, I would've done the exact same thing.”_

Using the memories and emotions created during this period, Yui did everything that she could to ensure that the year following Asai’s fading from her life was one focused on progression rather than regression.

_I can do it. I am not the best that I can be, but I can be better. Asai-kun wouldn't have loved someone that wasn't worth loving, right?_

_I'll be like Erika. I'll be like Misa. I'll protect the world and make everyone proud of me at the same time!_

No longer were her periods of introspection riddled with questions and insecurity. Each time she looked in at herself, she found additional reasons to continue on the path that she had been set on and make the best of the 'gifts' that had been pointed out to her by the man that she had loved.

Before her achievements could truly sink into her mind and further bolster her progress, the second year of her middle school career arrived at the beginning of its summer. Auspicious and sweltering, the prospect of summer vacation, a period riddled with fan interactions, beach photoshoots, and perhaps even a few days off, filled her with a pleasant sort of anticipation.

With it, though, came a disquieting realization. For over a year (2 winters into a second summer) she had functioned as a Mahou Shoujo without a source of magic. It was only after dealing with a particularly powerful Sex Fiend without support from her peers that the loss of this resource became salient to her. Increases in her skill and confidence had allowed for her to manage minor fiends on her own without difficulty, but her magic had lost the sort of ‘edge’ required to subjugate more developed Fiends.

After nearly a year of keeping her chin up, Asai's absence within her life became real to her. Whereas the majority of her magic was self-generated, a great deal of it—the difference between a singularly independent Mahou Shoujo and one dependant on others—needed to be drawn by its user from a source. Realized most commonly as wellsprings of positive emotion, few if any active Mahou Shoujo performed their duties without access to one.

Unless, of course, the foremost source of positive emotion within their lives was taken away from them.

Yui was no fool. Though she had learned the importance of patting herself on the back for her successes, over confidence in one's ability continued to stand out to her as one of the foremost pitfalls that a Mahou Shoujo could fall into. Hard work and good fortune had protected her thus far, but there could be no telling when or where an especially powerful Sex Fiend might appear. If one too powerful for her to deal with on her on own appeared in a place too far for one of her peers to sprint to, she would not be the only one 'negatively affected' by her failure.

As was within her nature, her first instinct upon recognizing her deficit was to rectify it. Regrettably, none of the plucky pro-activity she put to the task seemed to make a difference. Really, the problem was not hers to solve; the 'positive emotion' that she sought was of a variety given and not made. Much like her unsatisfied libido (a cloying artefact of her time with Asai) and her newfound appreciation for the adult male frame, 'someone else' would be required to see the problem of her depleted magic resolved.

Yui already understood this. Her disposition demanded that she attempt to solve her problems without relying too heavily on those around her, but her understanding of the principles behind her abilities was too deep for her to simply gloss over the most obvious solution to her problem.

Nonetheless, her hands were tied. Procuring sexual satisfaction from a male was hardly a difficult task for an idol—much less one with scores of adult male fans harbouring the most extreme of perversions—but lust alone was unlikely to satisfy the conditions set by her frame. It was not very becoming of an idol, either. Not by her definition of one, anyway.

Thus, as the days that separated her from summer vacation slipped by one by one, Yui found increasing amounts of her time and energy devoted to deliberation on a very unfamiliar pair of problems: how to satisfy herself and how to find someone worth satisfying.

Comically, Yui's haste to find a suitable solvent for these problems resulted in many a simplistic solution passing her by. In truth, her life was riddled with them; she needed only to stop and select the ‘closest’ one to her…

-

**INSERT NAME HERE ACADEMY—BACK FIELD**

“Alright, girls! Keep it moving! I don't want to see anyone slacking off just because of the heat! Yeah, that means you Takahara!”

Above the wail of the summer's cicadas and the grinding thump of sneakers against gravel boomed the voice of Namagawa Naoto: an athletics teacher at (name) academy and the lead faculty member for its physical education department. Clad in his usual combination of red track suit and white t-shirt in spite of the summer weather, the pudgy male barked 'encouragement' at the female students under his care for each revolution they made around the school track.

As was almost always the case, his position amongst his students was disquietingly lofty. For no reason other than the 'trust' vested in him by his coworkers and the decade of work experience set behind him, Namagawa was regularly placed in charge of several girl's P.E classes throughout the middle school grade years. No questions were asked by parents as to his regular selection, and throughout his years of work at the academy, no more than a handful of unsubstantiated rumours had come of his doing so. As balding and slightly overweight adult male teachers went, such a track-record was essentially beyond reproach.

To date, the only parties who disagreed with his installation as a girl's P.E teacher were the girls that he taught, and a particular brand male willing to imagine life through his eyes.

Presently, one such jealous male would be treated to the sight of over 20 preteen girls running, sweating, and bouncing around a track. Equipped only with tight, blue-collared white t-shirts and matching sets of running shorts cut quizzically high up the length of their thighs, the dainty garments acted as an ideal 'veil' through which to take in the developing frames that they covered. Sometimes swelled with an inordinately plump set of breasts or buttocks and other times stretched by distinctly fertile hip lines, the bodies present aptly represented both sides of the 'developmental spectrum' of most young women.

There could be no mistaking the 'make' of these qualities, either. The sweat dewed atop the girls’ skin soaked through the fabric of their shirts (and shorts to a much lesser extent) such that the slightest hints of flesh pigment and curvature could be seen strewn out across their outfits.

Thus, even if one were to discount Namagawa's view of these young women as something 'commonplace' (assuming one knew where to look), an X-Factor unique to his position persisted to set his experienced apart from the norm.

Fixed as the shining star of the class placed under his supervision was one Arata Yui. Renowned throughout the country as a budding idol and revered by her peers as a perfect example of endearing purity, the opportunity to spend time in her presence was one that few—lolicon or otherwise—would pass upon given the chance. Unlike one such layman, Namagawa's station as a teacher placed him in a position of power over Yui. While not so powerful as to encourage perverse misuse, the nature of the position itself and the time of year regularly afforded him the opportunity to ogle her slender, developing figure and blemish-less features without being immediately vilified as a pervert.

Not surprisingly, Namagawa made the most of each and every one of these opportunities. No matter the activity or sport selected for the class, the sweeping gazes he directed towards his students always lingered on her dollish frame. The same was true even now. Expertly guised as a chastising observation of the largest group of girls jogging around the track, his eyes ignored all but one of the group's bouncing young women: his adorable Yui.

Today, fervent arguments put forward by his eyes and crotch marked her as even more perfect than usual. Unaffected by the heat and humidity of the air, her (shade of black) hair could be seen drawn up by the beaded hairband that often completed her outfits. Otherwise, none of the mid-back length strands seemed willing to interfere with the appearance of her face. Marble-white skin reddened to a creamy pink by exertion and cutely sheeted at her forehead and cheeks with sweat, the sharp and girlish facial structure that it covered seemed all the more perfect and doll-like.

These fractions of her frame were not where the majority of Namagawa's attention was directed. The volume of sweat that had bled through the flesh of her breasts and midsection ensured that the plum-sized bloat of her bust and the dainty curvature of her hip-line absorbed most of this resource. Whilst the former bounced and jiggled as a glaring reminder of the strides that she had made as a woman, the latter highlighted exactly how lithe and fragile she remained in spite of the fleshy improvements made to her assets.

Her lower body was even more alluring. Her hips and thighs were without the fertile width and thickness that a more developed young woman might flaunt, but in place of these, Yui's tininess flaunted thin stalks befitting a girlish automaton and a pert handful of buttocks flesh just fatty enough to bounce in time with her steps. For the most part, her shorts were to blame for their framing. Unlike the majority of her peers, Yui's narrowness dictated that only the smallest size of the academy's shorts would fit her frame. Consequently, the entirety of her legs right up to the thin veiling of her buttocks was set on perpetual display.

Deep down, Namagawa wished to clasp his lips and suckle to these fractions of her frame just as much as he wished to coat them with his seed. Further down within his heart, he desired even more than this—things that even he refused to openly admit to himself.

Perhaps as a result of the blackness of these feelings, the huffing individual that they were directed towards was granted an uncomfortable amount of subconscious ‘awareness’ of the fact that she was being watched.

Far too permissive for her own good, Yui couldn't bring herself to take issue with her teacher's latest expression of perversion. The heat of her environment and the fatigue she had built up throughout her run had nothing to do with her indifference— she was just far too used to being visually ‘eaten up’ by the unsightly male to care much about another visual molestation of her frame.

“...Am I really still so appealing to him?” Yui thought, lidded eyes glued to the back of one of her classmate's so as to not draw attention to herself. “I thought lolicons only liked younger girls. I've never really looked into what the rules are, but it's been a whole two years now. The school should have plenty of girls younger and cuter than me, shouldn’t it? Why is he still so fixated?”

“Hm...I can' really think of anything.”

“Oh well. I'm sure the other girls are bothered by it much more than I am, so maybe it's for the best?” yet again, self-sufficiency and self-sacrifice jumped to the forefront of her decision making process. “It isn't like he's a Sex Fiend or anything. As long as he's content with just looking, I'll just leave it alone...”

Ordinarily, the decisions that Yui made for the greater good achieved this 'good' and then some. She did not often recognize as much, but the trust she had gained in her judgement as a person and Mahou Shoujo assured her that there was no need to.

Unbeknownst to Yui, this day had been predetermined as one decidedly out of the ordinary.

In the midst of another haggard stride across the track, a wide blanket of shade was cast overtop Yui and the students most immediate to her. Too small to be a plane yet too large to be a bird, the persistence of this blanket drew the girls' stride to a collective halt and turned their heads backwards and upwards towards its source.

Seconds later, terrified screams produced amongst the students on the field heralded an outbreak of panic across the field's entirety.

“IT'S A MONSTER!!”

“RUN AWAY!!”

“KYAAA! S-SOMEONE GET HELP!”

Near simultaneously, those that laid eyes on the creature floating above the field recognized it as one of the innumerable abominations that sometimes plagued the citizens of modern Japan.

A Sex Fiend.

Faced with yet another terror that the human species was ill-equipped to subjugate, the self-preservation instincts housed within each of these privy individuals surged into activity. Some screamed and others ran; though few are far between, some even did both. Collectively, their reactions drew all those blissfully unaware of the creature's appearance into a screaming exodus of students back towards the academy's main building.

All save one. Stopped in the midst of her stride by the screams of “MONSTER” from the other side of the field Arata Yui did not move an inch.

She simply turned, and scowled.

“Tch, here too?” she muttered to herself. “I never thought a Sex Fiend would be so brazen to attack in the middle of the day...”

Drawing her eyes up and down the floating creature's frame, the disgust evoked by its presence was swiftly matched by a sense of relief.

“It’s pretty average, though. Thank goodness…I should be able to take care of this without help from the others. I-I'd rather not transform in front of everyone if I don't have to, but...”

In the same instant that she began to waffle, the pale-white monstrosity curved its frame through a deep swoop towards the student's scattered across the field.

Practised in the extermination of all manner of vile sexual creature, Yui found her frame set into a sprint towards it well before she could settle on a plan of action.

With so many of her young classmates present, time was of the essence. As a Mahou Shoujo, there was no greater shame to be endured than allowing needless harm to befall a citizen.

Yui had not yet endured such shame, and did not intend to start in the near future.

As her back-length hair swayed in time with her sprint, she steeled herself.

“I-I'll manage the rest later! First things first: I've got to destroy it!”

Mere feet away from her destination, Yui shut her eyes and concentrated. Focusing her magical energy outward, arcs of pale white light began bursting across her arms and legs one after another. Snaking inward and outwards across her body from their starting points, their number swiftly consumed her body in light from head to toe.

As soon as it appeared, the gleaming cocoon spun atop her skin evaporated. In its place, the sleek, scant, and highly-stylized combat dresses donned by all Mahou Shoujo could now be seen clothing—and in some cases, cupping—Yui's girlish curvature and assets.

Strictly speaking, the dress-like garment did not seem at all appropriate for combat with sexual monstrosities.

To begin with, its make offered next to no coverage for Yui’s upper body. In place of a helmet, a pair of horn-shaped ornaments could be seen curving in towards one another at the top of her skull. A pair of arm sleeves puffy and frilled at their wrist-sections and decoratively stitched at the elbow enveloped her waifsh arms, and a turtle neck of fabric broached at its center with the face of a spherical jewel gloved her neck.

The only protection offered to her torso came in the form of two diamond-shaped stretches of white fabric that extended from the dead center of her breasts down to a parallel framing of her belly button. Shaped as the double-sided naginata that served as her primary weapon (spear-tipped at its top and bottom but slender and concave at its middle), the face of both straps appeared to be comprised of a sturdy and flexible material that, if hit, might protect their wearer from harm.

To a point, even this was arguable. Set without any sort of adhesive or pressure, Yui’s sprint plopped the palmfuls of breast meat that slopped from her chest out of the straps’ grasp within two strides of their appearance.

Beyond these, Yui’s body was not so much armored as it was costumed. A pair of wings much larger than those at her upper back could be seen spread out from opposite sides of her lower back. Ahead of them at the peaks of her hips were a pair of cloth ‘hip-guards’ placed for no other reason than adding fabric to her barren figure. Well below these near the base of her pelvis, a pair of blue-white panties no wider than Yui’s palm completed her outfit in the same fashion it had been started. Fishing-line-width strings affixed the crotch-shaped patch of fabric to the succulent peach of flesh beneath them, and as a result of their placement, left the bowed indentations of her pelvic curvature and the outward slants of her hips utterly exposed to the naked eye.

Nevertheless unhindered by her near nakedness, Yui's pace remained solid throughout her transformation. When next she opened her eyes, she found herself within striking distance of the creature she was to exterminate.

Had she started her sprint seconds sooner, 'within' would have been close enough. As she hadn't, the scene of scrambling students ahead of her contained a one-sided confrontation between a cowering group female students and the Sex Fiend.

Stunned, despair consumed her features in preparation for the inevitable.

“No, I-I'm too late! If it has tendrils inside of it, they're going to—”

Unwilling to allow the beast its way, Yui spawned her double-sided spear into her dominant hand and wrenched her head down. Staring at the monster wouldn't save her schoolmates; in her current position, she could do nothing but flush everything she had into reaching them in time.

But she couldn't. Steps away from contact, the Sex Fiend spread its maw in preparation to release something from its gullet. Subsequently, a torrent of slimy fluid directed squarely at the uniformed girls burst from the back of its throat in the form of a pressure-backed geyser.

With this, Yui's failure was assured...in a sense.

Unbeknownst to her, however, was the fact that she no longer needed to succeed.

“GWHOUGHHHHH!!”

Startled by the sound of a masculine grunt, Yui raised her line of sight. On his knees in a pool of the Sex Fiend's fluids ahead of her cowering schoolmates was a familiar man in a red tracksuit: Namagawa Naoto.

What had occurred struck Yui immediately. In the time that she had closed her eyes, the lecherous teacher so despised by his female students had used his own body to shield a group of these young women from harm.

Now, she had the time that she needed.

“TEI!” inches from the Sex Fiend's bewildered frame, Yui swung her bladed weapon through a horizontal slash across its middle. Cleanly cleaved in two with minimal blood splatter and spillage, the defeated creature slumped to its knees before its respective halves toppled to the ground.

Task complete, Yui's shifted her priorities elsewhere.

“Sensei! Are you alright!?” discarding her weapon with a clatter and sliding down to level height with her teacher, Yui clasped her palms to the older male's shoulders and began to shake. Progressively aligning her front with his own, it was him (and not her scrambling female peers) that consumed the Mahou Shoujo’s focus.

The fluids of a Sex Fiend were unpredictable. Whether he realized as much or not, Namagawa had exposed himself to a tremendous risk in choosing to take on the creature's fluid spray.

To Yui, such selflessness deserved to be rewarded. Up until this point, she had presumed Namagawa’s interest in young women to be wholly perverse. Perhaps it still was; the truth of the matter wasn't important to her, really.

It was the thought of her teacher enduring the ultimate consequence for protecting his students that had plucked a chord within the girl.

As it reverberated, so too did her arms shake his frame in search of life.

“J-Just hang on, sensei! I-If you're in there, I know someone that can help, j-just don't die. Don't die o—huh?”

Amidst her panicked pleading, Yui's grasp on Namagawa's shoulders was transferred to his hips. Bit by bit, something had progressively drawn him out of his slump and back to his feet.

In her preoccupation with waking the man, Yui had failed to recognize the transition until after its completion. Nevertheless indifferent as to the 'why' of the event, relief loosened Yui's posture moments later.

“Oh thank goodness...” she exhaled. “I’d thought for sure your body was trying to reject the fluids or something.”

“You must be really sturdy on the inside, sensei. Hardly anyone gets survives contact with Sex Fiend cells without some kind of...”

In her relief, Yui opened her eyes and turned her gaze back up towards Namagawa's face.

What she saw on the man's face was far from comforting.

“C-Consequence?”

Suddenly, Namagawa's body went from standing to writhing. His left hand surged up from his side into a vicious hooking through the hair at the back of Yui’s head whilst his right jumped into a haphazard tugging at the waistline of his sweatpants.

“A-Ah, ow!” squeaked Yui. “S-Sensei, what're you doing!? A-Are you still not...”

Though taken aback by her teacher's sudden manhandling of her frame, the happening required no explanation. Namagawa had not lost his life to the Sex Fiend's fluids, but it was likely that a great deal of the substance had been absorbed into his bloodstream. Without proper acclimation to its aphrodisiac-like composition, no man could be expected to act 'sanely' whilst under the influence of it.

Less so if that man just so happened to be a known lolicon.

“S-Sensei, I know you're probably not feeling that well, but you'll be okay. All we have to do is—”

Yet again, Yui found herself interrupted. Mid-sentence, Namagawa's fumbling with his pants bore fruit in the form of an imposing, musk-saturated flop of phallus meat straight off to the right of her face.

Try as she might, Yui could not decide whether she was mortified by her teacher's cock or enraptured in it. In response to its exposure, her eyes reflexively cast a prolonged sideways stare at its engorged flesh so as to acquire a better...'understanding' of the erection whose heat now warmed the side of her face. Captured in this glance was a crotch visibly plastered with pubic hair, a trunk of clay-coloured cock whose width and girth nearly exceeded those of her thigh, and the beginnings of a foreskin-wrapped knob of glans flesh.

A mere two of these three sights made Yui feel as though her years of sex with Asai had counted for nothing. The third compelled her to reorient opposite the garish phallus’ tip as best as Namagawa's grasp on her skull.

With this, the spire's remaining qualities were burned into her brain. From glans to root, her eyes measured nearly 13 inches of gut-rending bloat for his erection. Each one scaled by an assortment of lengthy, finger-dense blood vessels and greased with a pungent gloss of semen and sweat, no one fraction of the breeding pipe offered a step 'away' from the unsightly realities of masculinity.

Its pulsing exterior should not have appealed to her as much as it did. Large as her last lover had been, the mere thought of taking such a phallus inside of herself should have filled Yui with discomfort and dread.

The Yui of two years prior may very well have felt these things.

Starved for both sex and magic, the Yui of the present did not. This girl’s thoughts surrounded another matter entirely: how best to satiate herself and save her teacher at the same time.

Much to her own surprise, she did not have to think on the subject for very long before a ‘solution’ came to mind.

“…I-It’s no wonder you were being so rough, sensei. The Sex Fiend’s fluids must be making you so uncomfortable…” Yui began, voice thin and disquieted. “You ended up like this protecting the others when I couldn’t, so whatever it takes, I’m going to get you back to normal, okay?”

After pushing these words past her lips, Yui shut her eyes for a second time.

  
She needed to concentrate.

“Even if you’re a depraved lolicon…”

Second by second, magic began to well within her core.

“Even if you’re not really the nicest teacher…”

Swelled with the substance, she pushed it through her frame until a familiar eruption of arced light consumed her skin. When it disappeared, the battle dress suckled to her budding figure went along with it.

What remained was the outfit she had donned for the gym period: her gym uniform.

“ You’re still my sensei.” smiling warmly as she spoke, the complete ‘package’ of Yui’s expression carried with it a warmth that even a male infected with Sex Fiend fluid could not help but take notice of.

Met with a scenario that had once been restricted to his dreams, all signs of further grunting aggression on his part disappeared. Seemingly mesmerized, he took to stillness until the slender lips opposite his cocktip gave him reason to brace his frame in preparation.

“Yui’s going to drain your disgusting cock absolutely dry, sensei ♥. That will make you all better…”

“I promise.”

-

**TRUTH**

To those unfamiliar with her, Yui descent to her knees ahead of her fluid-infected teacher’s crotch appeared as little more than a foolhardy display of girlish devotion. No preteen girl, no matter her hours logged as an enjou-kousai or apparent investment in promiscuity, could hope to sexually purify an adult male tainted by the fluids of a sex-fiend. A preteen Mahou Shoujo’s odds were certainly better than their less magical counterparts, but one sized and shaped as Yui almost seemed more hopeless than similarly aged ‘normal’.

Few, save her fellow magical girls and a man by the name of Sasaki Asai, truly knew Yui. What she allowed the world to see was a mild mannered young woman dedicated to her crafts and so believably endearing that her status as an idol was sometimes obscured.

In part, this person was precisely who she was. Equally, though, Arata Yui was a middle school girl with a penchant for oversized and unwashed male cocks and the brutish, masculine frames that typically made use of them. Over a year of dealing with one such cock had rendered her all too familiar with how best to deal with them—especially in cases where their owners were unrepentant lolicons. The year that followed had bolstered her hunger for them, and readied her senses to embrace all of the sights and scents associated with them.

Though to a much lesser extent than her typical demeanor, Yui’s descent to her knees put this ‘second side’ of herself on display to the world at large. Alabaster features flushed with lust and eyes transfixed on the bulbous, hood-suckled cocktip pulsing and drooling above her forehead, girlish desire was projected from her visage with the same amount of impact as the perspiring embarrassment that so often served as her expression’s baseline.

“Is this the horrible cock you’ve been tending to all this time, Namagawa-sensei? The one you’ve been stroking and squeezing to the sight of petite little girls like me?” Yui suggested, lips curled into a pernicious smile. “Seeing it like this almost makes me want to forgive you for being such a NASTY pervert all these years. How ever did you manage to satisfy yourself just grinding your palm up and down such a STINKING monster?”

Somehow, Yui managed to produce this utterance with compassion as the dominant quality of her voice.

The effort proved a poor subterfuge. Unafraid of the monstrous baseball bat of flesh, Yui raised both of her gloved hands up into contact with its vein-riddled underside. Encapsulating its midsection between the width of her palms (or as much as their nubile span would allow), she then pressed both limbs through an airy, teasing ascent whose ‘peak’ was a mild compression of the leaking glans that topped off the swollen phallus.

Fortunately for Namagawa, no more ‘teasing’ followed the happening. In place, Yui purposefully separated her index and middle fingers away from the rest of her digits in the form of a pair of peace signs. Briefly flashing them as a show of intent, she swiftly flicked them inward towards Namagawa’s bloated foreskin as a pair of pincers. Both snapped up to pinch a greasy wad of foreskin flesh between them, she then purposed them to peel the smegma-caked sheet of foreskin back along the bullish girth of his cocktip.

Impressively, Yui’s attention was visibly elsewhere throughout the act. From beginning to end, her eyes sat glued to the yellow-white chunks of cum-based cock-filth mounted to the exterior of Namagawa’s glans. Thick, platted, and visibly steaming from its recent exposure to the open air, the sight of the pube-flecked substance set the little girl’s heart a flutter and instantaneously pushed a mild burst of cunt-syrup out against the already-moistened crotch of her metamorphosis garment: all of this without her breathing in a single breath of the rank, brain-infecting aroma that oozed from the unearthed region’s exterior.

Really, the amount of affect that Yui displayed almost made it seem as though she had been expecting something more.

“Daaaame♥. You’re not looking after yourself properly, sensei. You might be a gross, awful teacher who thinks about squeezing his greasy cum into cute little girls, but that doesn’t mean you can neglect taking care of yourself.” Yui exhaled, pouting. “That’s okay, though! I’ll just clean it aaaaalll up with my mouth, okay—you’d love that, wouldn’t you? Getting all of that chunky, sludgy cock-filth peeled off inside of a girl’s mouth?”

“Of course you would. Men don’t like to admit it, but I’ve heard from a very reliable source that—

Without warning, Yui found herself moved to silence by an abrupt compression of heavy male palms against both sides of her head. In place of the end of her sentence, a startled “Oh” slipped through her lips, and her eyes finally shifted away from Namagawa’s cock up to a slow crawl towards his face.

There, the reason for the oppressive gesture sat splayed out clearly on Namagawa’s twisted features. Through his discomfort and corruption bled a lust that Yui had no yet seen on his face.

A lust that she knew exactly how to manage.

In the blink of an eye, Yui's lips were spread out of their inviting smile and snapped down into a wide, cock-starved suckle to the top half of Namagawa's glans. Here did they stay until several quick and slovenly revolutions of her tongue around the trapped region's girth caked a wealth of smegma to the organ's exterior. With this, their affixation to the older member's shaft was completed with a deep plunge of her skull and an impressive injection of pressure down against the inches of cockmeat they were drawn across.

Through their spittle-greased descent, inches of filth-caked cockmeat were pressed along her tongue prior to delivery into contact with the curved, cherry-red socket of throatmeat leading into her esophagus.

Neither happening made Yui so much as flinch. The dull smearing of curdled cock-filth over the face of her tongue and the envelopment of such a brutish erection into her esophagus were feelings that she was already very acquainted with.

In fact, she loved them. At the very heart of her being, the salty flavour carried by denatured cock juice was one of her favourites. As well, the sensation of one of her holes being made to stretch and contort as a massive, pent-up erection was squeezed into its confines was one she had gone far too long without.

Her love did have its limits, however. Over halfway down the length of her teacher's bestial spire, Yui's tiny frame bumped up against its first soft 'limit'. Neck visibly fattened by phallus meat and lips perversely spread to match its girth, her developing facecunt refused (in the moment) to house another inch within its oozing confines.

Yui was neither disappointed nor satisfied with the happening. To her, it merely served as a gentle reminder that real 'effort' would be required to see Namagawa's corrupted frame brought back to normal.

Strangely, the prospect of having to work for her first magical meal in over a year sent excitement fluttering through her chest as opposed to dread.

“Even after all that time with Asai-kun, I can still only take half of it. Filthy adult cocks really are something else ~.” she chirped to herself. “I don't need to swallow all of it to relieve sensei properly, but I'll have to work quite a bit harder to do this properly. I went and promised him a cleaning, too… mou when ever did I become so perverted ♥?”

If the lust-charged smile projected through her eyes did not aptly convey her intent to Namagawa, the voracious bobbing and slurping that she produced following her dive were certain to. Making the most of her taut flesh and the syrupy mucus that oozed from her G.I tract, she produced both of these acts in unison in hopes that their combination might see both of her ends fulfilled.

Comically, the former activity was far sloppier than the latter. With only the echo of a gluey *GLRK♥* as evidence of her action, Yui flicked her skull backwards by a few inches to dislodge Namagawa's cock from its half-hilt within her esophagus. Executed swiftly and sharply, the act saw several inches of spittle glazed cockmeat withdrawn from her lips at a moment's notice.

Unsurprisingly, the smegma-caked glans flesh she had promised to clean served as the 'stopping point' for this retraction. First drawing her lips through a vacuum-like spread atop the sodden mess of cock-flesh and cock cheese, Yui immediately spiked her skull back inwards to see the slime-spindled inches plugged back into her facecunt's nubile embrace. Corkscrewing her skull close-wise throughout her descent, she 'colored' the *PLRT*-inducing plunge with a wringing of Namagawa's member against her fattened esophagus lining. Then, once firmly returned to her neck-fattening half-hilt, she intentionally spat up a glutted sheet of throat-slop out across the same inches she had consumed. Comprised of the goo welled within her facecunt in anticipation of its penetration and the half-melted cockfilth smeared to its exterior, the runny slime carried just enough viscosity to drool down along the exposed inches of Namagawa's shaft as the syrup drooling down across her inner thigh might've.

Descent complete, Yui swiftly made a metronome of the motions she had produced. Hungrily curling her skull backwards through another retraction, her lips' arrival at the peak of Namagawa's much-less-smegma-smattered glans saw her gore her throat with the same splatter-backed vehemence she had produced seconds prior. Unreserved in the slop she allowed to spew out from underneath her lips and her steady drenching of her teacher's phallus with slimy spittle, she continually pumped her quivering facehole up and down along these inches with the focused desperation of a much more seasoned whore.

And this was only half of her intended effort.

“Do you like it, Sensei? Do you like little Yui gutting her face pussy on your cock? I'm getting it all gooey and sloppy with my spit because of how big it is, y'know...♥” despite the voracious nastiness of her efforts, Yui maintained enough of her sense of self to tease and taunt her teacher as though he could actually hear her.

As she 'spoke', her eyes watched the older male's face for signs of success.

The famished desire part & parcel with Sex Fiend fluid continued to dominate his expression, but hints of the euphoric bliss she had intended to inflict could be seen flickering in and out of prominence within it as well.

For a minute's effort, such a result was satisfying.

But only just.

“Anyway, if you like that...” thinking to herself throughout the squelching and spurting that reverberated through her brain, Yui donned the sweetest of smiles just in time for the advent of her slurping.

“You're going to LOVE this ♥!”

And so began her slurping. Like clockwork, Yui again utilized her lips to make her pumping motions as noisy as they were sloppy. Out of nowhere, each compression of cockmeat through her gullet acquired accompaniment in the form of a heavily pressurized *SCHLLLLLP~*. Held from her lips’ succulent pinch of Namagawa's cocktip right up to the wet *GLRK~” that signalled his shaft's arrival at its half-hilt, its duration and vehemence were such that its source could not be naively 'mistaken' for something else. Unless one was entirely ignorant to the sounds made by throatslop as it fluttered underneath a pair of girlish lips and an esophagus freshly spread around an oversized cock, these things were precisely what one would imagine throughout its production.

Following its cessation, the same careless splatters of spittle and cock-filth she had committed herself to were ejected as they had been prior, and the 'ascent' portion of her break-neck bobbing began anew. Throughout, a similarly slogged *SCHUUUUUU-PP♥” noise rumbled from between Yui's lips until the wedging of Namagawa's glans between them saw a raucous popping noise take its place.

*SCHHLLP-GLRK-SCHUUPP-SCHLL-GLRK-SCHUUP-SHCLRK*

Over and over again did the swampy symphony play through its contents. No one chain could outdo the last in slovenly quality, nor was any one less potent than those that preceded it.

All of them—from the first to the very last—offered the exact sort of slimy obscenity ingrained into an act as 'perverse' as a little girl grinding her leaking facecunt along an adult male cock.

Yui, though visibly pleased with her efforts, did not lose herself in the seconds that followed this shift. She remained aware of what her lips looked like as precum-glazed cockmeat slid between them. Occasionally, she shivered at the sensation of the acrid cockfilth matted to her teacher's glans being spread against the lining of her esophagus like a vile butter. She even kept pace with her own arousal; a simple task considering she needed only to track the throbbing of her pristine lower lips and the spurts of female lubricant that jetted from them.

As a Mahou Shoujo, these things were the very least that she could expect of herself. Were she to lose herself before her teacher was sufficiently drained, the courage he had displayed in protecting her peers would go to waste. Worse still, the magic that she required to supplement her abilities would be lost to her—among many other 'disappointing' sexual consequences.

Convictions aside, Yui’s did not spend the event's entirety as an unaffected fleshlight. With time and effort, the semi-solid grime affixed to Namagawa’s glans was melted down to sludge by her spittle, then spread as a paste along the beginnings of her esophagus. Far too dense and squirmy a substance to be swallowed whilst a cock was being stabbed in and out of her throat, Yui intentionally allowed for the substance to build up within the tube to the point of congestion. Then, directly in time with a surge in the wriggling of her suitor’s steely cock-veins, she positioned herself to do away with it once and for all.

In yet another display of shameless cock-milking prowess, Yui ceased throating her teacher all together. Bracing the base of his member with both of her hands, she messily wrenched her lips through a final gutting plunge along his member before extracting these scrubed inches from her lips once and for all.

Retreating backwards just far enough for countless spindles of dense throat-slime to be stretched between her lips and the drenched exterior of Namagawa’s cock, she held her position.

Suddenly, the stage of her performance seemed set for a brief pause.

Yui had other plans.

“Sh’ee, doesh’n’t that feel so much better, sh’ensh’ei?” Yui exhaled, words sloshed and congested by slop leaking from her lips and the cockfilth caked inside her throat. “I felt your cock throbbing really hard up until just a moment ago. All of those fat, squishy veins wrapped around it were writhing so squirmy I thought you were going to dump all of your seed down my throat before I finished!”

Namagawa’s response to his student’s airy suggestion was no more coherent than any of the others had been. Grunting and writhing as if irritated beyond belief, it appeared as though the sudden ‘end’ to Yui’s cleaning session had only served to infuriate him.

Yui had hoped it would—how much so wasn’t entirely clear, however.

“You’ll be okay though, won’t you? After all…” for each word that left her lips, the placement of her palms was drawn another few inches up along both sides of his member. “You’re still going to spurt out all of that nasty jizz inside Yui’s throat, aren’t you? It’s what you’ve always wanted, isn’t it?”

Hands in place, Yui threaded her fingers between one another to trap the spotless bloat of Namagawa’s glans within a lubricant-drenched (and woefully undersized) palm sleeve. This done, she began driving the taut sandwich from the greasy phallus section’s peak down to the beginnings of the rigid trunk beneath it.

Right from the get go, her efforts were remorseless.

“You’ll cum for me, won’t you? Make Yui chug all of the squirmy baby-batter you’ve built up. Cake the inside of my throat with your chunky lolicon cock-juice, sensei ♥.”

At long last, Yui produced a request that her addled teacher could legitimately respond to. Egged on by the tiny girl’s words and the oppressive squeezing sensation that was shuffled across the most sensitive inches of his member over and over again, Namagawa’s lost sense of self pushed past the weight of his libido in a strenuous surge back to his mind’s forefront.

Once back where it belonged, his priorities became that much clearer: more than anything else, he needed to dump the load built up within his crotch straight into Yui’s mouth.

And he did. Per Yui’s request and the overwhelming desire welled into his crotch, he made no attempts at ‘staving off’ the approach of his orgasm. Instead shooting both of his palms outwards into contact with both sides of her skull and stabbing his crotch inwards such that that tip of his shaft was forced into her mouth, he created ideal conditions for an orgasm that was as heavy as it was sloppy.

For this, he was rewarded. Moments after the muffled *MLRRP~* produced by Yui after his member slipped past her lips, a meaty strand of his gluey nut was punched through a zig-zagging ascent up the length of his urethra. Bursting from the nose of his glans with a wet *BLORP*, its contents were plastered to the back of her throat in the form of a wide, curd-laden plate of discoloured semen.

Each strand that erupted from Namagawa's member following the first added similarly bulbous splotches of cock juice to her mouth's interior. Beginning with massive dollops wadded atop the back of her throat, the compilation of their back halves (the semen strands) along the face of her tongue eventually resulted in the organ becoming completely obscured underneath a blanket of seed. Not long after this, the pockets of space set between her cheeks were enlisted in encapsulating the squirming reservoir mere seconds into its creation.

Namagawa's tadpoles 'said' a great deal as they were plastered to the interior of Yui's mouth. Mindless save their desire to invade an egg, the cells' were nowhere near capable of actual speech. Nonetheless, their writhing was understood by Yui not as the motions produced by overfed sperm cells, but as a “language” spoken directly into her tongue.

Expectedly, all of these utterances surrounded the same lurid topics championed by all sperm cells blurted into nubile female orifices:

***SPLRT-SLSH-SPLORT*** “_I’ve gotta get outta here! I gotta seed something!”_

***BLORT-GLSH-SPLISH*** _“There’s not enough space! Where’s an egg, I need to pass on my genes!”_

_“Release us! Let us out into a warm and fertile hole!”_

“Cursed” with the ability to comprehend these utterances, Yui found herself compelled to provide the glutted mire within her mouth with whatever 'solace' she could generate from her sordid position.

Then and there, the shape that this solace ought to take was not immediately apparent to her. Thus, whilst her cheeks were incrementally fattened by the continuation of Namagawa's orgasm, she set her sex-hazed thoughts to the task of “coming up with something”.

But this too was easier said than done.

“So much baby-juice...Namagawa-sensei is flooding my mouth with so much baby-juice ♥. I asked him to spew it all out, but I didn't think he'd be able to produce this much!” she exclaimed, thoughts enveloped by an awed wistfulness. “Every bit of it wants to impregnate me, too. D-Does being a lolicon make a man's seed more depraved as well? O-Or is it that the Sex Fiend's fluid have made it so chunky and gross that the cells don't work anymore?”

“Ah, oh no, this is no time to be thinking about that! I-I'm the one who asked him to squeeze it all out, s-so I have to make sure to deal with them properly! I'll probably get more magic that way as well!” she reasoned.

“T-Think, Yui, think! Don't think about h-how heavy it is...how stained your tongue is getting isn't important, either! You've let a man make your mouth reek of cock juice before, haven't you?”

“Before, you'd....”

“Y-Yes, that's it! You can just do that!”

Happening upon an epiphany in her euphoric panic, Yui began to swallow. Unsealing the back of her throat, she welcomed a hearty fraction of her mouth's off-color payload through its width, then willed its putrid consistency down into her esophagus. Content to allow the tube of inflamed muscle to become clogged with the wriggling half mouthfuls, she matched the pace at which nut was added to the inside of her mouth with short, grimace-inducing *GLRPS* of seed. Practised enough with the process to maintain the pace she had set in spite of her discomfort, the 'seeding' so desired by Namagawa's sperm was doled out to most every slop-wrapped tadpole within her mouth. Those that were skipped over were either too stubborn to avoid caking to the interior of her mouth, or too nutrient-riddled to still be counted as semen.

When finally the sputtering of seed into her mouth came to an end, the volume of the substance housed within her stomach was built up to the extent of an actual meal. Wholly fattened with seed (albeit not quite to the extent required to swell her middle), the state of Yui’s stomach was of a swollen, pudgy variety that warranted petulant complaints from its owner.

And yet, none came from her. In truth, she was far too proud to feel anything that wasn't satisfaction. A wetting of her long-unfilled appetite for semen played its part in this, but in the face of such a selfless achievement, this fact was one easily forgotten.

Not yet a woman comfortable enough with her own sexuality to embrace such a thought, Yui instead focused in on the fact that the Yui of the present had 'saved' her teacher from a fate worse than death.

In lieu of extra magic or support from her peers, she had managed to subjugate a human enraged by the fluids of a sex fiend. To her, this by itself was reason enough for her to look only on the 'bright side'.

“...T-That should do it, r-right?” voice thin and cautious, Yui's pride dared her to define her effort as a success. “I-It has to be, right? I c-can still feel sensei's cock juice clotted inside my throat. I-If I have to swallow any more, my tummy is gonna start to swell...”

“Sensei's cock is still hard, but that must just be a side effect of the fluids.” she reasoned. “He should lose consciousness any second now. I should get ready to c-catch hi—-!!!”

The preteen's latest dare was one too bold for the situation she had placed herself into. Nearly a half minute after Namagawa's 'final' dollop of seed was spewed out over her tongue, his hands released their sandwiching of her skull and jumped down into contact with her shoulders. Again manipulating her as the meagre doll that she appeared to be, the burly limbs shoved her frame backwards with enough force to see their owner's cock-tip popped from out of her mouth.

Before Yui could groan out at the wealth of semen splattered out across her chin as a result, Namagawa's hands went from pressing her frame backwards to driving it downwards. Throughout, the speed and aggression of the transition rendered the world around her as a blur.

The stabilization of this new world came after her frame was soundly smothered into contact with the ground behind her. However, it was no longer the same world that she had left behind seconds prior.

In this world, Namagawa Naoto was himself again.

“I can't believe it...” exhaling lustfully, Namagawa dipped down from his knee-spread huddle overtop Yui's frame into near chest to chest contact with the girl. “ I can't believe it was better than I imagined it to be, Yui-chan. If I had known that you could use your mouth like that, I'd have never held myself back this long...”

Bewildered, Yui's mind responded to the sound of her teacher's voice as opposed to the brutish actions he had produced.

“S-Sensei? Is that you?” Yui stammered. “I thought the Sex Fiend's fluids were still controlling you. I'm so glad you're back to normal!”

Soon enough, this proved to be her second mistake in as many minutes.

“I do feel myself again, Yui-chan, but I don't think I'm back to normal just yet...” Namagawa replied. “For that, I think I'll have to finally experience fucking that tiny little cock-sleeve between your legs first.”

With this, there could be no mistaking the 'place' from which Namagawa's behaviour stemmed. The leer on his face was decidedly human, and as he spoke, his hands caressed Yui's frame from the exposed flesh of her shoulders right down to a firm envelopment of her hips.

It was not the Sex Fiend's fluid that was demanding the use of her cunt.

It was Naoto Namagawa himself.

Faced with this reality, Yui remained as she had been whilst still under the assumption that her teacher needed saving. Years into her middle school career, the perversions that the man harboured within himself were hardly new to her. Even with his sanity returned to him, infection with Sex Fiend fluids was the perfect pretence for an unrepentant lolicon to unleash their desires on the foremost 'object' of their affections.

Understood like this, his conscious assault was predictable—so much so that even a young woman as mild and trusting as Yui thought it prudent to prepare for the very worst with regards to his satiation.

This did not make the older male's approach any less revolting, of course. Over a year of being spoilt by the apprehensive gentleness of one Sasaki Asai had geared Yui's tastes towards steady increments in blatant perversion. Duty aside, having so much of it thrust into her face by a much older (and much less attractive) male was a bitter pill for the preteen to swallow.

With _help_, though, she envisioned herself moving past it sooner rather than later.

Donning a stern pout, Yui raised her right hand and stretched its index finger out at a slant in a show of reproach towards her teacher.

“Mouuu, you really can't help yourself, can you, sensei? I may be a Mahou Shoujo, but lusting after underage girls is still illegal.” she complained. “I worked so hard to clean you, too! Am I really so inexperienced that you can't get off properly with anything other than my cunt?”

Coming from Yui, the suggestions that she produced could be taken as legitimate questions in spite of the fact that they had been spoken with lips smeared with semen.

Ever cognisant of this fact, Yui wasted no time in dispelling the 'seriousness' of her suggestions with action.

Yet again, a brief closure of her eyes preceded the eruption of low geysers of light all about her frame. Obscured by their brilliance was a quick disintegration of the t-shirt and gym shorts that she had doned for teacher's sake, and an even more concise 'dressing' of her lust-moistened frame with a new set of clothing.

Unlike the last, these garments could not be considered clothing. Looped over her shoulders and plastered to the bee-stung plumpness of her breasts was the top-portion of a wine-red micro-bikini. Strings no wider than the index finger of their wearer and cup width barely two inches across, Yui's shoulders, neck, and breasts were more so exposed by the garment than they were covered.

Already soaked into adhesion to her fattened lower lips was a matching bottom for her top that consisted of even less fabric. Whilst its spool-thread strings dug into the burgeoning curvature at her hip line, two patches of fabric sized to match a straight-set human thumb 'obscured' the flesh of her buttocks and mons from clear perception.

Transformation complete, an all-too-perfect- explanation for the event was pushed from between her lips just as her eyes fluttered back open.

“…If you really must stuff your cock inside my cunt, wouldn’t you prefer doing so while I’m dressed like _this_, sensei?” she suggested airily. “Knowing you, you probably love all of the tiny clothing and bikinis that girls are wearing these days, huh?”

Namagawa could have answered Yui’s question. His eyes had tracked her transformation, and throughout the seconds of speech that followed, had actively molested her new appearance in search of additional arousal.

In the moment, speech did not strike him as a good use of time. The seconds that it required could be put to use gripping the root of his cock, pushing his frame into an upright squat supported by the balls of his toes, and digging the bloat of his erection through a painstaking plunge between the gleaming cuntlips that Yui had presented to him.

This much was obvious. Enough so that even a man as depraved and preoccupied as he was did not need to think about the best use of his circumstance.

Instead, Namagawa responded by producing the same acts that he had envisioned for himself. Rampantly springing up to a squat, he wrenched Yui’s lower body in towards his crotch by her hips and hiked her lower back high enough off the ground to set her cunt at a better angle for penetration by his length.

Then, he dropped. Hips curling inwards and framed dropped downward, he plunged every inch of himself between the drooling lips that had so teased his cock.

By this act alone, his dreams had come true.

Now he only needed to live through them.

-

**PERVERSION**

“**MNNGHH** ♥♥ Y-You're so deep, Namagawa-sensei!”

“I-It's stretching me up, your t-throbbing lolicon cock is g-gonna split my cunt apart ~!”

Namagawa Naoto had imagined many a succulent preteen cooing these words at the top of their lungs. Sometimes, their words were so slurred by pleasure he could barely make them out. Other times, the tones with which they were delivered were so orgasmically shrill that his body reacted to them as though they had been actually uttered and not imagined. For minutes on end after the fact, grotesque and stinking erections could be seen bloating the face of his track pants—often whilst an entire class of loosely-dressed young woman could be found close enough to observe it.

Not unlike his numerous peers within the secret society of repressed lolicons, 'imagination' was the only practical means with which to satiate his desires. The wealth of drawn pornographic content that depicted his fetishes was helpful; a ‘stopper’ for when his urges flared out of control. Still, nothing could compare to the pleasure he derived from simulating their fulfillment in reality.

Relying on himself and himself alone for satiation for years on end made the shrill squeaks fucked from Yui's lips by his cock much more satisfying than they ought've been. 

Recorded and replayed with his mind each time a new moan dribbled from Yui’s lips, his taste for the real thing was spoilt beyond every reasonable bound within a matter of seconds.

Before long, he was addicted. Balls deep within the writhing vicegrip of underage cuntmeat that he had lusted after for years on end, his desire to fuck the remainder of his seed out into Yui's womb was joined by a desire to have her squeal out just as she had before.

Whereas these ends might've appeared as too tall an ask for the average pervert, Namagawa welcomed them into his mind with open arms.

Somehow, he felt as though he already knew how best to achieve them.

Drawing his crotch outwards along the hooked slant he had depressed it at, he happily strained himself through the extraction of a meagre five inches of his mast from Yui's depths. Every inch of the swelled pipe tugged from her compact depths was dogged by an ardent, lubricant-smeared suckle from the inflamed meat of her folds and compressed by its narrowness as if squeezed through a factory line.

Just as he had always hoped would be the case.

Once free from her grasp, a satisfied grunt from the core of his chest preceded an impressive amount of speech the burly man.

Evidently, he was far more observant than his looks and predilections implied.

“Well, well, well. Looks like you're not quite the angel that everyone thinks you are, huh, Yui-chan? Your insides are just as tight and sweet as I'd hoped they'd be, but it looks like you've let someone else use them before me.” Namagawa chortled. “I always thought that if I could get you in a position like this, I'd become the person who finally took your virginity. Girls these days really are cruel to their teachers aren't they?”

These words drew a mixture of embarrassment and frustration to the surface of Yui’s features—the exact qualities that Namagawa had hoped to see. Before his porcelain cocksleeve could supplement them with words, Namagawa made a point of skewering his crotch back downwards and viciously spiking the bloat of his glans back through to a suffocating kiss with the pulsing donut of cervix flesh that backed Yui's canal. Though well accustomed to the biting pleasure that accompanied each slimy bisection of drooling cuntmeat with his member, a boorish grunt burst from his lips after the fact 'just because'.

Yui needed to know how much he was enjoying himself, after all.

“Guughh! I guess it ain't all bad, though! I still get to stir up Yui-chan’s _used up_ cunt like my personal cocksleeve, after all, heh heh!” he chortled. “Speaking of which, you haven't told me how it feels yet, Yui-chan. Does is feel good to have my cock smashed up against your cervix? Since you're not a virgin anymore, you should know exactly how much I want to squeeze into your womb by now, right?”

Unwilling to wait in stillness and silence for Yui's answer, Namagawa intentionally complicated proceedings for her by setting his hips and crotch into a gutting, body-weight backed pattern of thrusts. Whilst still sandwiched balls-deep within her folds, a short right-to-left wiggle of his hips nuzzled the leaking exterior of his glans across the rigid pudginess of her cervix. After re-smearing the pulsing baby-button with his precum, he engaged his toes and thighs in another extraction of his rugged breeding instrument from her depths.

For as 'easy' as he made these fluid-slogged wrenches seem, no one part of them was straightforward in the conventional sense. Between the bat-like length of Namagawa's erection and its fist-thick girth, his erection was wholly unsuited for the sleek tininess of Yui's folds. Even whilst positively drenched in dense cunt-syrup and loosened by arousal, a great deal of force and strength had been required to see his meat properly 'packaged' within her—assuming one's definition of encapsulation included the depression of a little girl's cervix and the gaping of her cunt.

The same invasive difficulty that defined his first thrust was visible in each 'link' of his punishing thrusting chain. Whether smothered inward or pressed outward, the pumping of his member displaced pressurized spurts of Yui's cunt-syrup out across his member. Similarly, the fattened veins branched and sandwiched about the exterior of his shaft were almost always visible in the midst of a lubrication-greased compression into or out from Yui's cunt. Often set a-wriggle by the flow of blood throughout their ridiculous girths, the vehemence of their motions served as the perfect descriptor for the stimulation that was made to surge through Namagawa’s length.

In spite of these difficulties, Namagawa managed to reproduce his goring thrusts time and time again without visible difficulty. Neither the slovenly kisses his glans stamped down against Yui's cervix nor the unyielding wringing that her writhing folds applied to his member could slow, or even lighten the curled plunges he delivered with hips. As if mechanical, he sprang from out of his snug hilts within her cunt with the same ease that he flogged his weight down onto her frame for his thrusts.

Realistically speaking, dedication such as this was fear-inspiring. Given insight into the man's aims, however, it was commonplace. If he was to make Yui spew obscenities before finally drowning her womb in cock juice, breaking past her cervix and fucking her aggressively enough to turn her mind to mush were absolutely necessary.

Both of these tasks required dedication—the expression on Yui's face assured him as much. In the minutes that had passed since the initiation of his thrusting pattern, Yui's features had gone from reproachful to dishevelled before finally bottoming out in whorish disorientation. 

By virtue of dedication (and unbeknownst to him, Yui's sordid preference for cocks too large for her budding frame), he had warped the regal cuteness so often realized through her facial features into the near-cross-eyed bliss of a whore.

Nevertheless, now was not the time for him to rest on his laurels. Whereas the tiny girl's features told one story, an entirely different one was told through her lips.

“Nyuughh~ I-It's too d-deep~! N-Namagawa-sensei's cock is grinding everything up i-inside. Y-You're gonna break Yui's cunt~!” on occasion, bewildered mewls such as this streamed from Yui's lips with only the slightest addling of their contents by sexual pleasure. Though overcome by the weight and depth of Namagawa's thrusts, she was not yet 'ruined' to the extent that her suitor's sledgehammer could deny her speech.

She did not have everything her way, though. With her consciousness came a disquieting amount of awareness as to what was going on inside her, and even more vivid knowledge as to what was most likely to occur next. Though pleasurable, every orgasmic burst of cunt-syrup fucked from her cunt was embarrassing. Though stimulating, the wet *THUD* that reverberated through her frame each time Namagawa slammed his length back inside her was worrisome.

Why? Because no matter how obscene their scale, Yui could feel herself growing to love the sensations in their entirety. Contrary to all of her reproachful preaching, the bestial phallus of an unabashed lolicon was making her feel the same sort of perverse affection she had felt for only one other in her lifetime.

For a young woman—idol, Mahou Shoujo, or no—such feelings were very impactful.

One might even go as far as to say that they were reformative.

“Sensei ♥, Sensei ♥. Sensei is using Yui as a meat-toilet for his c-cock ~!” she huffed. “I-I'm getting used like a m-masturbation toy for a pedophile's c-cock~! W-Why does it still feel s-so good...?”

In the same way that Yui could not help but comment on what was happening to her, the man responsible for it could not help but hear it. Granted yet another satisfying tidbit of cooing from Yui, Namagawa pressed his undersized partner for even more.

“Answering a question with a question is no good, Yui-chan. You don't want me to have to stop stabbing my cock into you like this do you? If you don't think it feels good, there isn't much point in trying to continue, right?”

Among the buttons that he could have pressed, this one was by far the cruellest.

“N-No! Ph-Please don't s-stop sensei, t-that not—mmghh♥—t-that'sh not iit♥♥”

“Then what it is, Yui-chan? Do you not want to feel my cock punch into your womb? Do you not want to feel my cum swell your womb? If you don't say something, how will a lolicon like me know what you actually want?”

Phrased like this, Namagawa's question began to sound much more 'answerable' to Yui. After several seconds biting into the corner of lower lip and mouthing the odd “A-Ah” or “T-That's just...” the response that Namagawa desired exploded from her lips like water from a time-worn dam.

“I-I....” Yui stammered, desire glazed across her eyes.

“You what, Yui-chan?”

“I-I do ♥! I-I'm an a-awful Mahou Shoujo who l-love the feeling of p-pedophile cock slamming against her cervix! I-I want to feel Namagawa-sensei's nasty cock fuck my womb into mush~!”

Flashing a sneer, Namagawa intensified his thrusting pattern further still. Driving his palms in across her shoulders, he elongated the motion until both of his forearms slipped underneath the back of her neck. With them as a grounding point, he pulled his chest down into direct contact with the glossy fragility of Yui's bust and held himself there. In doing so, the angle at which his squatted lower body delivered its angled thrusts was forcibly sharpened, and the weight that they carried further exacerbated by his frame's fat.

From the beginning, even the slightest exacerbation of his thrusting effort was guaranteed to come with significant consequences for Yui's frame. In this case, the weight that was added behind Namagawa's thrusts turned his invasive gut-punches into an uninhibited battering ram. Within three of the sickle-curved plunges, the face of Yui's cervix had no other choice but to submit to the throbbing girth of his glans. Rendered loose and puffy by the relentless nuzzle of cockmeat against its exterior, the made-pliant ring swallowed the precum-smeared cock section (and several of the inches behind it) straight into the confines of her womb on its fourth time asking.

Namagawa's frame took the mile from the 'inch' beaten out of Yui's leaking womanhood. Upon tasting the sauna-like confines of her womb and the unused baby-pocket's repulsed suckle against it, the male instincts primed within his mind saw his member jackhammered through several additional stomach-tenting thrusts. Delivered in rapid sequence over the course of several seconds, their aggression wedged over half of Namagawa’s member into her womb before the sturdy organ was made to face the ‘ceiling’ of its stretchiness.

Comically, their end product was precisely what Yui had begged for.

  
Following a heavy salvo of root-depth thrusts that pummelled the ceiling of her uterus into a state of quivering inflammation, the inches of Namagawa’s erection that remained within her womb tented the organ up against the underside of her abdominals. The end result of the organ’s contortion was the creation of a vaguely-phallus-shaped arc of flesh at her middle. Dense and garish, its size relative to the lithe, fat-free midsection that accommodated it made Yui seem even more similar to the ‘miniature meat-toilet’ she had described herself as.

Namagawa’s aggressive degeneracy did not stop here. Having heard the preteen coo and squeal for his cum, he still had to ensure that she received every drop of it that he could muster.

With what paltry vestiges of seed remained within him, this task promised to be his easiest yet.

Desperate for satiation, Namagawa dropped his lips down to a hover opposite Yui’s ear and spoke.

“Y-You’re still so cute when you want to be, Yui-chan…” he mumbled. “S-Since you’ve been such a good girl, I’m going to give you all of that cum you’ve asked for right away! Make sure your womb swallows every drop!”

For the first time since the eruption of Namagawa’s member within her mouth, Yui was unsurprised by what followed one of her suitor’s strained exhalations. When short-ranged thrusts from his hips began rifling his member in and out of her womb like a jackhammer, she did not have to think very hard as to ‘why’ the gruff degenerate was doing what he was doing. Long since displaced from her thoughts by the piercing of her cervix, the ‘understanding’ that she enjoyed was one fucked into her flesh years prior. Whilst the throbbing log of cockmeat tenting her middle was inflated in and out of prominence at the behest of her squirting cunt and virginal uterus, this understanding removed her mind for anything and everything that was not pleasure.

Namagawa was going to spill his cum inside of her. Well past his limit, his bodily functions were delegated to the feral instincts at his core in hopes that their simplicity would see the release that he sought achieved even sooner.

Such a conclusion was sure to ‘save’ her teacher. If not from his own perversions, then from the foreign fluids coursing through his frame.

For the Yui of the present—a sweaty, cross-eyed little girl skewered from mons to womb with cock—this alone was reason enough to contribute to her teacher’s aim however she could.

Learned with regard to adult males and their perversions, how to do this stood out within her mind as a sore thumb.

“**CUM**♥! Cum i-inside Yui’s tummy, sensei~!” Yui cooed, voice shrill and desperate. “Splatter everything inside; sh’pew your baby jyu’sh inside until I get pregnant.”

“Please ♥, please ♥, pleaseeeee♥!” in her own way desperate for the fattening of her womb, she spoke herself manic in an attempt at keeping up with the thrusts that were plunged into her. “U-Ush’ me as your loli cum dumpster! C-Cake my womb with cock jyush jus’ like you’ve always wanted to!”

“**CUM INSIDE ME—IIIIGUHHHHH ****♥♥♥!****”**

So did she wish, so did it come to be. 

Amidst her sordid begging, a final thrust engorged her cock-spread womanhood to its utmost with cockmeat. A moment later—directly in time with the regurgitation of a final, messily bisected geyser of cunt-syrup from her depths—an incoherent bellow exploded from Namagawa’s throat directly into her ear.

Then came his seed. Fresher, thicker, and yet somehow more noisome than the sludge that Yui had swallowed, the semen built up within Namagawa’s crotch erupted from the tip of his member straight out into a caking splatter with the stretched ceiling of her uterus. Owning the curd-laden lumpiness of his previous orgasm’s initial shot as conveyed through a much more oppressive volume, the strand’s collision with her uterine lining resulted in its volume piling upwards as opposed to spreading outwards. Succinctly, the chewy peat was just slightly too ‘solid’ to be smeared to the organ’s exterior; a backwards ascent around the girth of Namagawa’s glans was the best that it could hope for.

Initially, of course.

Behind this first strand came a second loaded with the same volume. Then a third. One after another, their contents were squeezed into contact with one another like loose oatmeal until the sheer amount of flesh and seed within Yui’s womb demanded that the under-developed balloon begin swelling outwards. Not in one particular area, but as a single malleable object.

*PLORP-GLRP-GRLP-GLRP*

Seemingly aware of its own obscenity, the weighted compilation of semen against itself within Yui’s womb was quick to take on qualities befitting its nature. As the layers of semen splattered against one another through Nagamawa’s cock fattened Yui’s baby-pocket past the resemblance of a portly sac, the noise produced in time with each chunked burst began to resemble the dolloping of a semi-solid against itself within a yet full container.

When compared to the noise produced between Yui and Namagawa as the former’s stomach was raised from a state of mouth-watering fatness to satisfying, jizz-packed roundness, these noises could be forgotten as unnecessary additions to an event rife with sexual stimuli.

What they represented, though, was far more significant. Though Yui’s womb was essentially force-fed the writhing plastered that had once caked, and now thoroughly inundated the pristine interior of her womb, her body made no attempts at keeping the volume of the substance squirted inside of it to a minimum. Instead, it offered up as much of itself as was required to encapsulate her teacher’s orgasm.

It did this not solely for the sake of Yui’s depleted magic reserves, however.

Acting as the frame of a ‘woman’ and not a ‘Mahou Shoujo’, her body assumed the role of a cum-dumpster as much for itself as it did for the pervert who adored her.

And it would again…

As many times as was necessary.


End file.
